


Baking

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun's apartment smells deliciousOriginally posted on AFF on 10/22/2015. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1034388/baking-fluff-gtop-drabble





	Baking

When Seunghyun walked in his front door that evening, the first thing he noticed was that it smelled heavenly. Seeking out the origin of the scent- which led to the kitchen- he was pleased to discover his boyfriend Jiyong wear his bright pink cheer shorts. “What's that wonderful smell?”

 

“Brownies,” Jiyong answered, bringing a spoonful of something chocolate to his mouth.

 

Seunghyun's eyes narrowed at the silver bowl Jiyong was holding. “Is that... batter?”

 

Jiyong nodded.

 

 

 

Seunghyun opened the drawer in the kitchen island where the spatulas nestled. He went to dip it in the bowl of chocolate, only to be stopped by Jiyong.

 

“Mine.”

 

“I just want a bit.”

 

Jiyong moved away. “My batter.”

 

Seunghyun moved after him, but Jiyong moved away. “Just some!” He forgot that Jiyong was nimble as a rabbit, darting away from Seunghyun's spatula. “I just want to dip my spatula in there!”

 

“Mine.”

 

Seunghyun reached around, and got a small gob of chocolate. “Ha!” He popped the spatula into his mouth, and groaned.

 

“Yeah, well, I've eaten it all anyway.” Jiyong wiped the batter of his mouth, and set his bowl in the sink. “Perks of doing the actual baking.”

* * *

Based in [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCjTFVeCsz8) video

 


End file.
